


Him

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Juyeon x Eric, M/M, Only THE BOYZ, juric, the friend isn't someone specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: Eric falls in love with his best friend, Juyeon.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Only THE BOYZ (ot11)
> 
> Heartbroken Eric

Eric woke up with a smile. He was never a great student, but yesterday a new guy came to class & they got really close.

He quickly grabbed a sandwich, running out "See you Sangyeon!" he greeted his brother before leaving. He put on his headphones listening to "Breaking Dawn" of THE BOYZ.

The bus was about to stop when Eric noticed him, waiting next to the school gate. He took off his headphones, trying to relax & not seem weird to him.

The male smiled as he saw him approach, he pushed the lollipop on the side of his mouth "Good morning, Eric". The younger smirked "What's up, Juyeon?!" with that they got inside.

Juyeon was much friendly with anyone around him & Eric could admit to himself that he didn't like that. He couldn't understand why, but he always had a weird burning feeling.

They came across Kevin & Jacob, they had a small talk like usual. When they walked passed them towards the cafeteria, Juyeon commented "Jacob is sexy". For some reason Eric got mad, but tried to hide it "Sexy? Yeah...he is".

He arrived home, seeing his brother along with his friends Hyunjae & Younghoon "Hi guys!" greeted the younger. He got the same response "How's the pretty boy?" asked Hyunjae, who earned a smile in response.

He checked his phone, a smile forming on his face as he saw Juyeon uploaded a picture. He was drinking coffee in a sunny day with a tank top & flowers behind him. Eric's smile got bigger as he read the caption "Thinking of you", he bit his lower lip 'Hope it's me? Wait what?' he got confused with his own thoughts, trying to ignore it.

The next day, he was late to school because of the bus. He saw Sunwoo talking to his friend & walking away. As he approached him, Juyeon passed his arm around his shoulder "Hey! Sunwoo challenged both of us in a soccer match & I agreed". Eric gave him a look "I'm not good at soccer", Juyeon abruptly answered "Me either". They both laughed loudly, before agreeing to do their best.

The school hours finished, the two friends go into the crowded field. There were two teams, one team was Sunwoo & Haknyeon and the other team was Chanhee and Changmin. They were choosing who'll be in their team & as expected Sunwoo chose Juyeon, instead Chanhee chose Eric. The two friends gave each other a look, before going to their teams.

The match was hard & intense, both teams did their best like it was for a championship. Sunwoo's team won, Juyeon hugged him as he later tied his arm around Haknyeon too.

Eric couldn't take his eyes off the view, he felt like he wanted to be a part of it too. Changmin heavily placed his hand on his younger's shoulder "It's alright" Eric looked at him confused "I mean that we lost" smiled Changmin.

He saw the three chatting, as he waited aside not wanting to disturb. Juyeon soon approached him "Let's go eat something" with that they went to their usual cantine.

They started eating, the younger decided to ask "So, what were you saying with them?". Juyeon smirked, he swallowed "Sunwoo invited me to his small party & told me to bring you too if you want". Eric nodded "I'll come if you want", the older looked at him "We're always together" he eye smiled. 

The younger found himself mesmerized, unable to look away. Juyeon chuckled "Ah, dirty boy" he took a tissue, wiping his friend's mouth. Eric felt his heartbeats increasing, he wanted to lean on his touch but held himself from doing it.

Sangyeon had noticed how thoughtful his younger brother looked lately. He sat close to him on the bed, placing his hand on the back of his head to catch his attention away from his phone "Is everything alright, Eric?". The younger looked at him confused "Yeah, I think so", Sangyeon smirked "You space out a lot & seem much happier these days". Eric didn't respond, making his brother speak "Are you in love?". The younger looked at him & Sangyeon gave him a warm smirk.

Was he in love?

Juyeon came to pick him up for Sunwoo's party. The younger was getting dressed leaving his brother & friend waiting in the living room. The chatted a bit, until Sangyeon decided to ask "My brother has been acting weird, is everything alright in school?". Juyeon nodded "Yes, I won't let anyone bully Eric", Sangyeon smirked in satisfaction.

Eric came out, dressed both hotly & stylish. He wanted to impress. Juyeon stood up "Let's go, pretty" he winked, making the younger shy. Sangyeon got confused for a second "Don't be late & don't get drunk, alright?!". Eric nodded "We'll take care, brother" with that they left.

The party wasn't too loud & it wasn't filled with many people. They drunk, laughed & lastly they decided to play the Spin The Bottle game. They were having much fun, until it was Juyeon's turn.

The task was to kiss whoever the bottle would show. He spun the bottle & it showed Eric. All the boys let out cheerings & teasing sounds, firing up the mood.

Juyeon sweetly smiled to Eric, as the younger nervously waited. He placed his hand on the back of the younger's head, fully kissing him. Eric felt like he was on the stars. It was soft, yet full & passionate. He weakly kissed back, unable to hold himself. Juyeon broke the kiss, too shy to look at his friend during that night.

Eric absolutely wouldn't forget that night.

After that incident, Eric noticed how shy Juyeon was. They were walking home when the older spoke "Eric..." they both stopped walking "...I'm sorry that I kissed you. I didn't mean to make you feel..." he didn't know how to describe it. Eric placed his hand on his shoulder "It's alright, Juyeon. I didn't mind". The older's brightened "Really?! That's awesome. Let's go drink something" the other smiled & followed him.

They were quietly sitting on the bench, as healthy trees surrounded them. Juyeon closed his eyes, allowing the sun to warm him. Eric was mesmerized, he wanted to hug him, kiss him, be his boyfriend. He weakly touched his lips, remembering how good the kiss felt.

"What am I to you?" he asked without thinking. Juyeon opened his eyes, looking at him "You're my brother" he gently patted his head. Eric fake smiled, not revealing he was hurt. Juyeon's words echoed in his head, knowing that there was no chance the other would look at him the other way. 

He laid on his bed, hugging the pillow as he held tears back.

It was Saturday, so Eric & Juyeon had arranged to meet 'I'm getting ready' said the younger. Juyeon seemed like he was already out 'Start getting ready in 30 minutes. I'm picking up an old friend. You don't mind him joining us?!'. Eric thought of it for a second 'Alright then. No problem'.

An old friend?

Eric approached the spot they would meet, seeing Juyeon & his old friend giggling to each other. They met & Eric felt like a third wheel the whole time, though Juyeon tried to make him comfortable. He understood that the old friend was flirting with Juyeon, making his blood boil yet he did nothing.

It was the last day of school "At last summer" Eric said to his friend, who laughed. Juyeon spoke this time "Let's all three go together for ice cream", Eric hid his displeasure "Yeah, why not?!".

They walked out of the school & Eric noticed they had the same ring, confusing him. The guy tied his arms around Juyeon's neck, angering the youngest. Juyeon smiled "Hope you don't mind, Eric, but we're a couple" he anticipated for his reaction. Eric felt like he would pass out in any second. He lost him. He nodded "Oh great" he lied "I have to go. I just remembered Sangyeon told me to be home early. See you" with that he almost run.

He arrived home, throwing his bag on the floor as he run in his room. He hid his face in the pillow, crying loudly in pain. He wanted to turn back time & tell Juyeon how much he loves him or to have controlled his feelings for him in the first place.

He shook his head head, realizing he never lost him because he never had him.


End file.
